Both Haemophilus influenzae type b (Hib) and non-typeable H. influenzae (NTHi) cause a variety of diseases in children and in adults. Hib causes bacterial meningitis and other invasive infections in children under the age of 4 years, whereas NTHi has been isolated from cases of otitis media, sinusitis, epiglottitis, tracheobronchitis, and pneumonia and may cause neonatal sepsis. There is currently no commercially available vaccine against NTHi, but a number of vaccines are in use against Hib. These vaccines consist of the Hib capsular polysaccharide, polyribosyl ribitol phosphate, conjugated to various protein carriers (meningococcol outer membrane complex, tetanus toxoid, nontoxic mutant diphtheria toxin, or diphtheria toxoid) to overcome the weak immune response to capsular polysaccharide in children younger than 18 months of age. H. influenzae outer membrane proteins (OMPs) are also considered to be carriers of polyribosyl ribitol phosphate since they are shown to be targets of host antibodies following Hib and NTHi infections. Antibodies to OMPs P1, P2, P4, P5, and P6 and a 98-kDa protein have been tested in in vivo protection and in vitro bactericidal assays against H. influenzae infections, with antibodies to P1, P4, and P6 showing biological activity against both homologous and heterologous H. influenzae strains. The lack of heterologous protection from antibodies to other OMPs is partly due to the antigenic diversity of these proteins among different H. influenzae strains. An ideal antigen must therefore be both exposed on the bacterial surface and antigenically well conserved. In this laboratory, a 42-kDa membrane protein (protein D) that is widely distributed and antigenically conserved among both Hib and NTHi strains has been isolated, cloned, sequenced, and shown to be a pathogenicity factor and a possible vaccine candidate (1-5).
Two decades ago, Haemophilus influenzae and M. catarrhalis were shown to display a strong affinity for both soluble and surface-bound human IgD (6). The IgD-binding seems to be paralleled by a similar interaction with surface-bound IgD at the cellular level, a phenomenon that explains the strong mitogenic effects on human lymphocytes by H. influenzae and M. catarrhalis (7-9). An IgD-binding outer membrane protein from H. influenzae (protein D) was isolated and cloned, and shown to be an important pathogenicity factor (1-5). However, protein D does not bind universally to all IgD myelomas(10).